


Rosy Lips

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Secret Identity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Dave discovers Rose's pornstar name, and enjoys himself with his findings.





	

It had been an excellent party. A fantastic party. A fucking great party is what it was.

And a simple one at that. Just the four of them: John, Rose, Jade, and the host, the big man himself, Dave Strider. His brother was out for the weekend, thankfully, so Dave found no trouble with inviting his closest friends over to spend time and play videogames and catch up in person. With Dirk gone, Dave wouldn't have to worry about any embarrassment from his "caring" brother.

The group had spent quite a long time together. Starting at noon, they hung out until it was almost midnight. By the end of the evening, all four friends felt nearly woozy from all of the junk food and soda consumed together.

As usual, Jade and John were loud and jubilant in their behavior, yet Dave found his thoughts lingering on Rose, happy that she enjoyed herself just as much as they did. Inside jokes and irony aside, Rose was the more reserved of the four of them. The more laid back, calculating, and watchful. Almost distant, in her own strange way. But this evening, all of that had flown out the window. Dave remembered Rose's hard laughter, tears pricking at her eyes from their shared shenanigans. He recalled how even the moderate and conscientious Rose Lalonde had her fingers stained orange from eating most of the Cheetos.

Of course she would indulge. It was a party, after all. But to see it after so long, after Rose had built up something of a fanciful and formal persona, was refreshing. She still knew how to kick back in person.

With a short yawn, Dave took a look at his living room and winced to himself. The mess, while not huge, was not something he wanted to deal with right now. Walking over to the light switch, he flicked it off and…

Wait.

The light is turned back on. Was that…?

Dave squinted behind his shades and stepped closer to what appeared to be a cell phone, and one that was definitely not his. He immediately recognized it as Rose's phone. She had left it behind.

He smirked with a thought, deciding to taunt her about it online. She most likely already knew she had left it behind, and was planning on getting it tomorrow after a night's rest. Picking up the phone, Dave was surprised to feel it buzz in his hand. Instinctively, his eyes wander to the screen.

A message had popped up, from Jade Harley.

_**rose your newest video… unf. so fucking hot… i wish i was there to...** _

And that is all that is displayed. If Dave wanted to see the rest of the message, the phone would have to be unlocked. Dave could only stare at the message blankly. What… What the hell is Jade talking about.

Newest video? Fucking hot? What does she wish she was there to do?!

Dave considered his options. Could this be an elaborate prank designed to test Dave's trust? Would Rose know if Dave tried to unlock her phone? He didn't think it was that likely, but you never know with Rose, and you know even less with Rose and Jade together.

He must have stared at Rose's phone for a few minutes before making his choice. He was going to try to unlock Rose's phone, despite himself. The curiosity was simply too grand.

A password screen prompted input. Dave took a guess at what her password would be. Four times he was incorrect, but his fifth attempt, surprisingly, granted him full access to Rose's phone. Damn these stupid Eldritch names she likes so much.

The very first thing Dave does is check the full text of Jade's message, which read as follows:

_**rose your newest video… unf. so fucking hot… i wish i was there to help! you looked a little lonely, heheheheh! youre having a guest next time, right? you still havent told me who it is!** _

Dave bit his lip. But then, another text from Jade:

_**also if you dont mind i wanna borrow that toy. it looks like alot of fun… rosy lips always has the best gear!** _

Rosy… Lips? It seemed as though Dave was getting more questions than answers. Was that some kind of pornstar name? God, it better not be. And yet, just to check, Dave opens up that bookmarked porn site on his own computer. "Rosy Lips" is entered into the search engine.

And Dave's jaw just _drops._

Five videos. Five videos, and they were all starring the same girl. The girl that Dave had known since they were children. He only saw the thumbnails of the videos, watching Rose in either little clothing, no clothing, or clothing designed to seduce and entrance. Dave had no idea what to say. He didn't expect someone like Rose to have a porn channel. Rose! He's known this girl for years!

Sure, perhaps one wouldn't blab about a porn channel to all of their friends, but Dave wasn't thinking straight at the moment. This is the most puzzled Strider's ever been, and now he had to think about where to go from here. Would he return Rose's phone immediately, pretend he hadn't seen a thing, and forget all about this?

Or…

His eyes went over the thumbnail of Rose's most recent video. All Dave could see was a still image of Rose, wearing a black bra with a white tentacle imprint around it. She had matching panties, but the panties were pulled to the side, revealing that Rose was… _sitting_ on something. Oh fuck.

Dave bit his lip, looking over his shoulder, as if he was looking for any indication that this was, in the end, a horrendously elaborate prank. But no. Dave was alone, and he would be alone for the rest of the night.

Cautiously, he clicked the thumbnail, and the video began to play on its own. There was no consequence, there was no cosmic shift in the balance of the universe.

There was just Rose, by herself, looking into the camera. She was hovering over what was undoubtedly a sex toy - and one that just so happened to be abnormally shaped. It looked almost like a very thick, very slick tentacle. That was just like Rose, Dave thought. Just like Rose to have a tentacle-shaped dildo.

As the video continued to play, Rose lowered herself down onto the dildo, which slid deep into Rose's entrance, until she took all of it deeply inside. When she reached the hilt, Rose closed her eyes and moaned out in pleasure, gently rocking back and forth before opening her eyes slowly, giving the camera a salacious little wink.

Dave's face heated up as he considered whether or not he really _should_ be doing this. Hell, Jade seemed to be well aware of "Rosy Lips"... but if Jade knew about this, why didn't _he_ know about it? Did _John_ know?

Fuck it. He's come this far, he's going to keep watching.

Rose raised herself up, slowly but surely, before descending once again. Then, she began to set a rhythm for herself, rising and falling on her own tentacle dildo, moaning again and again as she bounced. She made intense eye contact with the camera, staring at the viewer of the video (Dave, in this case) as she smiled and never stopped moving.

"Ohhh… Oh yes...Fuck…" moaned Rose, reaching back to unclip her bra. Dave stiffened, in more ways than one. Holy shit. Holy _shit_.

Without really thinking about it, Dave moved a hand down to his pants and rubbed himself through them. He was _hard_ now, and the video wasn't even halfway over. But of course, what would you expect? Rose was… Well, Rose was hot. And to see his longtime friend in such a vulgar state…

There wasn't any time to think about how wrong this may have been, or how weird it may have felt. Not when Rose was moving like that... She had finally unclasped her bra, and her hands went around to catch it before it fell. Then, licking her lips, Rose moved her hands away and put her bra down on the floor, exposing her plump breasts to her audience.

She began to play with them now, fondling her breasts with her hands and moving them around in little circles, caressing herself since no one else was around to do it for her. Rose even made mention of this herself, and Dave finally understood why Jade had made that comment about Rose looking "lonely."

"I'm so _lonely_ …" Rose moaned, staying true to her pornstar name by blushing as she spoke, "Don't you want to come and _play_ with me…?"

Oh fuck. Dave bit his lip, a hand going to his pants zipper. Was he…

"Please… mmmff… I'm so _lonely_ , please _play_ with me…" Rose whined, moving up and down a bit faster on her sex toy, which had since gotten slick and wet from her arousal. "Play with me…"

Dave sighed softly, letting his eyes close as he pictured Rose earlier in the evening. How she looked. How she smelled. Had he really been paying that much attention to her? Now he was thinking about Rose saying these lewd things in person. Directly to _him_ …

Now unzipped, Dave pulled his cock out of his pants, and began to stroke himself, watching the video intently and cursing under his breath because _fuck_ , he was masturbating to Rose Lalonde and _fuck_ , she was _so hot_ in this video.

"That's it," Rose moaned, nodding happily as she rode that exotic sex toy of hers, "If you won't play with me, at least play… nnnf… with yourself… Oh yes…" She moaned again, eyes rolling back into her head as she sensually purred, "God, yes, stroke that cock of yours… Look at me, and enjoy yourself…"

Dave almost nodded, as if Rose was right there with him, telling him just what to do. He moved his hand up and down, stroking his cock back and forth, biting his lip as he stared into Rose's eyes. How wonderful it would have been if that was _his_ cock instead of a fake one that Rose was bouncing on. Dave cherished the thought, letting out a pleasured sigh at the idea of fucking Rose like that, watching her ride his cock like… some kind of amateur pornstar, actually.

"Follow my rhythm…" Rose said, moaning out once again as she picked up the pace, up and down and up and down, riding her toy with increasing fervor. "I need you so much… Ahh… Stroke that big, thick cock of yours…"

Dave did just that, his hand movements never ceasing as he jerked himself off, moaning along with Rose as if she was really there. By now, the video was almost over, and Dave was already planning on watching the next one, and the next one…

"I'm so close," Rose groaned, "So very close… You'll cum with me, won't you? Won't you?"

"Yes," Dave grunted under his breath, "Fuck yes…"

"Ahhh… Ahhhh…!" Rose's moans became louder, and louder, as she bounced up and down on her dildo, smiling for the camera with her eyes closed in absolute lust. A slick and wet sound was heard with every descent onto her sex toy; she was coating it in her arousal, and she would no doubt make a bit of a mess in her excitement. "Aahhhh!"

She had finally reached her orgasm in-video, and Dave had done the same as he sat in his seat and watched. He came hard, grunting and groaning as he shot his load, the warm and sticky fluid splattering onto his own shirt and staining a bit of his pants as well. His knees buckled as he reached his climax, and when the mess was finally done with, Dave slumped against his chair and panted, trying to catch his breath from the intense peak he's reached.

Rose was panting as well, slumped down with her dildo still inside of her, as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. After a moment of relaxation, Rose giggled and moved a hand to her breast, once again fondling herself.

"Mmm… I can't wait to get my hands on you… Thank you for playing with me… Ahhh… See you again real soon, mmm?"

Then the video ended, right there. Dave was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether he should tell John about Rose's secret double-life (if he didn't already know), or return Rose's phone and play dumb about this whole thing. But in his moment of afterglow and contemplation, it appeared that the next video in Rose's queue was about to begin.

And then, Dave figured, that maybe, just maybe, he could come up with a decision on the situation after just _one_ more video...


End file.
